Café on Fire
by rosylightstars
Summary: A new school, new people, and a new job where she gets set on fire! How will Lucy be able to get used to her new life? The truth: she doesn't!
1. Chapter 1

A new school, new people, and a new job where she gets set on fire?! How will Lucy be able to get used to her new life? The truth: she doesn't!

 **This is my first NaLu story and hopefully you all like it since it's also my first story ever!**

 ***Just a preview***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

Lucy slowly walked into Fairy Tail Cafe with her shoulders slugged over and a dead look in her eyes. _You're almost done with high school Lucy, just 3 more months_

 _and you're done._

"Hey Lucy!" squeaked a short, sky-blue haired girl. "You're finally back from school?"

Lucy let out an exasperated sigh. "Yeah, _finally_ , my classes were dragging on way too much today. But what's up Levy?"

"Uh actually I was about to leave since I wanted to check out some new books, But Mira told me to tell you that your shift is starting soon and you should change into

your uniform."

Lucy looked at the circular shaped crimson red clock at the back of the Cafe. _3:50 already? My shift is in 10 minutes!_

"Oh my god thank you for reminding me, I'm still not used to my shifts on Friday so I haven't been able to remember that I start at 4 o'clock."

"No problem, I have to go now. See ya later, Lucy! Don't flirt too much" the petite girl waved goodbye and winked as she exited through the wooden brown doors.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" But it was too late for Levy to hear.

Lucy let out a sigh. _I'm honestly so tired I just want to sleep, but agggh I have to work! Well it could be worse,_ she thought. She really liked her job.

Being a waitress wasn't all that hard and this Cafe felt like her home. She made so many new friends at Fairy Tail Cafe that it helped her get rid of the negativity that

followed her everyday after school at Magnolia High. But this Cafe was _crazy_. It was loud as hell, the staff would always fight, and things would always get broken.

It didn't even matter _how,_ everything just got broken for some reason.

 _Geez this Cafe is the craziest place I've ever been in._ Lucy giggled at the thought while putting her uniform on.

But a loud crash in the kitchen made her jump from where she was standing. She ran out of the dressing room and heard someone yell.

"GAAAHHHHHHH"

Lucy had a blank stare on her face.

That sound only meant one thing.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DO- THE FIRE IS GETTING OUT OF CONTROL! HEY WATCH OUT YOU IDIOT" Lucy screamed angrily.

She ran over into the kitchen.

"Lucy heLPPP!"

It hasn't been a while since she's been here but it's always as troublesome as ever. That brings Lucy back to the day she arrived in Magnolia to start her new life.

 _How did I even end up in a situation like this?_ she thought. _What a stupid idiot...Stupid just like how I first met him...and his stupid pink hair!_

* * *

 **Okay I know it's boring but it's just a preview!**

 **Hopefully this story will turn out okay for you guys!**

 **-xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating in a few days, I got caught up in other stuff ahhh, but yay a longish chapter!**

* * *

 ***Rewind back a couple of days***

"MOVE OUTA THE WAY ICE PRICK!" yelled Natsu.

"HOW ABOUT YOU BACK OFF FLAME HEAD!" Gray shouted back.

"I GOT HERE FIRST STRIPPER"

"HELL NO I GOT HERE FIRST AND WHO YOU CALLIN A STRIPPER?"

"YOU, YOU STRIPPER. WHERE'S YOUR SHIRT HUH GRAY?"

"HUH- oh shit!"

"THAT'S WHAT I THOU-"

"YOU AIN'T ANY BETTER FLAME BRAIN"

Gray and Natsu continued to argue for the longest time. Everyone in the cafe just gave off blank stares like they always did since there was no way of stopping them without Erza here.

"For crying out loud those two just never get along with each other," Levy sighed.

"They're always at each other's necks, it's been getting pretty annoying especially when-OI DON'T BUMP INTO ME WHILE YOU TWO LITTLE NUMSKULLS ARE FIGHTING!" Gajeel yelled irritated.

"When can I ever drink in peace," Cana complained.

"My, my, I think that's just how they show their love for each other," Mira chuckled while flipping the Cafe's sign from closed to open.

It was always the same at Fairy Tail Cafe, Natsu and Gray fighting, Cana drinking, Levy reading, Gajeel...just kind of sitting there and Erza was out today. And the other members of the Cafe helping clean dishes if needed to or just hanging out as always. Everyone has a specific job.

Natsu was in charge of turning on the ovens and stoves since the fire never turned on for some reason. Sometimes, if he was lucky, he would cook, but due to complaints and the fact that he sometimes accidentally set his co-working friends on fire, he was not allowed to go in the kitchen to cook.

Gray was in charge of desserts, Cana was in charge of running the bar, Levy was a waitress, Erza specialized in cutting up the meat and vegetables, and Mira was the cashier and in charge of coffee drinks. Juvia's job was to wash dishes and maybe stop any fires that occurred natsu , Laxus helped with electrical problems, Wendy had an easy job of watching the thermostat to keep the Cafe cool, Gajeel...to be honest no one in the Cafe really knows. Elfman helped out with unloading food trucks and Lisanna unpacks the fresh food to put in the refrigerator.

Even though the place was literally the loudest place ever, they had a lot of customers.

More customers equals more help needed.

"Hey Mira what are you doing?" a soft voice asked. Mira glanced away from her laptop, smiling at the young navy blue-haired girl.

"Well the Cafe has been getting more popular and packed lately that I posted an offer online for a waiter or waitress looking for a job." Mira explained.

"Oh, that's great to have a new member a part of our Cafe!"

"I think so too." Mira sweetly smiled.

"HUHhhh? Don't we have a ton of members already?" Cana inquired.

And suddenly Natsu and Gray joined in.

"A new member and you're searching for a new member ONLINE?" they both said simultaneously, causing them to put each other in a head lock.

"Actually I already hired her!"

"HUUUHHH?" Natsu and Gray finally let go of each other. "But Mira you don't even know this person how could you hire them?"

"My, my, don't worry I have a good feeling about her. My instincts are usually right are they not?" Mira said happily, confident in her instincts.

"That's true, Mira-san you're usually right," Wendy concluded.

"We're having a new member? Is it a woman? What does she look like? Is she stunning? Beautiful? Hmm hmmm?" Loke spoke hearts in his eyes.

Everyone ignored him as he was always like this.

"But Mira remember what happened last time? You hired a dimwit who always takes his clothes off, obviously not a family friendly type of person to work at a Cafe." Natsu coughed. "She's probably a giant weirdo like Gray."

"NOT FAMILY FRIENDLY MY ASS FLAME PRICK YOU'VE SET MOST OF US ON FIRE BEFORE! THAT'S WHAT YOU CALL NOT FAMILY FRIENDLY!"

"YOU WANNA HAVE AT IT AGAIN HUH?"

"I'LL BEAT YOU DOWN ANY DAY"

"Our new member is coming in today, please be nice you guys. Give off a good first impression and if you don't-" Mira's voice changed from innocently sweet to a devil's, "-then you'll have to deal with Erza."

Gray and Natsu flinched and hugged each other from that name. Erza.

"Y-yes!"

Mira grinned happily and continued to make some more coffee.

* * *

Lucy opened her house door and flung herself on her couch.

"Finally out of class."

School was always terrible for Lucy since it was the most boring place she could ever be in but today was an exciting day.

Lucy got up, humming a song, while putting on some nice comfortable yet presentable clothes because today was the day of a new start. She finally got hired at a waitress and in the one she's always heard stories about: Fairy Tail

"Hopefully they like me after all," she sighed while looking at the golden picture frame displaying her father and mother holding hands.

"I'm going to make you guys proud, just wait!"

Lucy ran out the door, excited to finally do something different.

* * *

It was already late in the afternoon where the sun slowly lost itself in the pale grey clouds.

"Oh Erza you're back!" Wendy exclaimed.

Erza.

Natsu and Gray quickly let go of each other and sat down in the front lounge of Mira's Coffee counter. Sweat dripping down their necks and restraining themselves from looking like they were bickering with their fists.

The scarlet haired woman stood by the doors, "Our new member is here."

Everyone took a glance at the shadow that appeared behind Erza.

Gray leaned in and whispered to Natsu, "How much you gonna bet that she's probably hella quirky and weird."

"She can't be as weird as a stripper, even if she was really weird she couldn't be worse than you."

Veins popped on Gray's forehead.

The shadow next to Erza became more and more clear.

A girl with blonde long hair tied up in a ponytail entered the Cafe, looking shy as all eyes of the members were glued on her.

"Uh-er, I'm Lucy, nice to meet you all," she said, her voice slightly cracking but tried to cover it up with an awkward smile.

Yea another weirdo..., Natsu thought. But maybe a good weird...

* * *

And that's how it all began! It was fun to think of everyone's job that would relate to their magic skills in the anime!

I hoped you guys liked it!^^

-xoxo


End file.
